Big Sister
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor Desencadena con un poder que puede romper para siempre el status quo y habla con Piggot al respecto mientras recuerda como comenzó su amistad y algo más con una cierta chica de piel morena...


Mirando a la chica delante suya y luego a la botella en la mesa, Emily Piggot simplemente no sabia que decir.

La niña le estaba vendiendo la solución a un desafió muy grande para ella. El principal problema de hacer un equipo de parahumanos era la necesidad de un trauma para activar los poderes, que estos podían variar de increíblemente peligrosos a totalmente inútiles y que no podían saber quién, donde y cuando alguien iba a recibir poderes. Y esa pequeña botella en la mesa, llena de un liquido de color sangre, podía solucionarlos todos.

No es que quisiese expulsar a los equipos de parahumanos naturales de las calles, pero admitía que seria más fácil tratar con, digamos por ejemplo, el Matadero 9 y los Endbringers si toda persona, sobre todo personal militar, tuviese un mismo tipo de capacidades sobrehumanas que se pudiesen emplear en conjunto para crear una estrategia y no tuviesen problemas mentales debido a la forma en que obtuvieron sus poderes. Los de la Yàngbǎn no contaban, ya que sus poderes estaban fraccionados entre ellos y habían sido tan condicionados que no podían pensar por si mismos.

Y esta chica había encontrado el Grial de la investigación sobre poderes: como crear parahumanos sin necesidad de perder toda voluntad de vivir previamente. Aunque eran limitados a unos pocos poderes y ella afirmaba que necesitaba experimentar para lograr nuevos resultados y mejorar las tasas de producción, con los poderes que poseía y que ahora les estaba vendiendo siendo resultado de casi tres meses de pruebas y experimentos en si misma y en ratas de laboratorio, ya que sabia que iba a resultar una vez que lo acababa y varios eran francamente inútiles. ¿Quien quería escuchar los pensamientos de las plantas o olvidar todo?

Reflexionando al respecto, Piggot recordó como había comenzado todo esto dos semanas antes y como estaba conectado a algo incluso más antiguo.

**Flashback.**

Emily tenia preparada otra queja. Es decir, una bronca por lo que le costaba pagar los daños a la propiedad cuando vio el estado de los Wards y cerro la boca, preguntándose que les había pasado durante su patrulla nocturna.

_"¿Como acabasteis así?"_pregunto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato ya que todos intentaron contarlo a la vez. Pidió silencio y les dijo que comenzasen a contar de nuevo, ya que no había entendido nada. Cuando acabaron francamente no sabia si enviarlos al psiquiátrico o irse a la cama pensando que era una pesadilla. Era simplemente increíble.

_"¿Big Sister?"_señalo extrañada_"¿Quién se llama a si misma un nombre tan ridículo?"_

_"Ella admitió que era casi tan malo como Cockb...perdón, Clockblocker"_afirmo Vista, logrando una risa seca del susodicho, que parecía tener quemaduras en su traje. Vista en cambio parecía que había pasado por una tormenta de nieve. Gallant estaba mirando sus manos con una perpetua incredulidad mientras que Browbeat parecía querer meterse en su traje y Aegis había recibido una buena paliza a puñetazos. Kid Win parecía aún demasiado conmocionado para hablar y Shadow Stalker...bueno, si no fuese imposible diría que se había enamorado por la mirada que daba al aire.

Sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, miro a la lista que había estado haciendo mientras hablaban con perplejidad antes de preguntar_"¿Tenéis la seguridad de que poseía todos estos poderes?"_

En la lista había invisibilidad, teleportación, telekinesia a corto y largo alcance, pirokinesia, criokinesia, electrokinesia, control temporal de cuerpos ajenos, fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, alta resistencia al dolor y cansancio, regeneración a niveles masivos, convocación de cuervos y abejas y su control,...la lista era muy larga y incluso ella sabia que nadie tenia tanta suerte en esa lotería excepto Eidolon. Mal ejemplo, pensó al recordar que los dos primeros parahumanos le habían concedido personalmente sus poderes junto al resto del Triunvirato. Era más fácil ganar en el poker de las miserias que en ese juego_"Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible"_

_"No lo es"_señalo Shadow Stalker, ganándose su atención.

Levantando una ceja, le indico que continuase. Solo dijo una palabra que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda.

Merchants. Una banda de drogadictos, traficantes y proxenetas que era odiada incluso por los villanos pero apenas un cero a la izquierda en la escala de amenaza, por lo que incluso teniendo parahumanos, cuyas potencias eran francamente inútiles, en sus filas ellos apenas se fijaban excepto haciendo redadas policiales en su territorio. Dos meses antes la situación había cambiado cuando una patrulla policial no volvió del territorio en cuestión. Cuando otras cuatro patrullas habían desaparecido también la Central llamo al PRT y les dijo que era asunto suyo.

Un dron con cámara había sido enviado para explorar el terreno y solo habían estado unos segundos antes de entrar cuando se activo la alarma de Endbringers. Ellos habían atacado.

Diez mil civiles murieron en la primera hora antes de que cada super de la ciudad excepto la mayoría de los Wards fueron enviados con un solo comunicado: el Presidente había aprobado una Orden de Muerte para todos los miembros de la banda. Shadow Stalker había desaparecido cuando la alarma chillo, diciendo que tenia que ver a un parahumano no registrado que creía que podía ayudar. Dado que necesitaban a prácticamente todo el mundo ella le había permitido hacerlo.

La lucha había sido encarnizada, con sus enemigos tratando de comer a sus atacantes a la vez que usaban poderes de diversa categoría contra ellos y cualquiera que se metiese en medio mientras todos se preguntaban que se habían chutado, ya que no solo parecían momias sino que habían Desencadenado, convirtiéndose en parahumanos muy poderosos. Lung estaba en pleno modo "Anti-Endbringer", pero incluso eso no puso las cosas a su favor hasta que Shadow Stalker llego con un super envuelto en túnicas que comenzó a usar todos los poderes del enemigo junto con varios otros en su contra. La lucha termino rápido tras su llegada, con menos de quince parahumanos muertos por el lado ganador aunque todos los escuadrones de soldados habían sido destrozados..

Los forenses y Panacea habían flipado con los resultados de los análisis y autopsias de los cuerpos, dado que su estructura genética era increíblemente inestable y sus cerebros habian degenerado hasta el punto de parecer el de alguién con Alzheimer. Lo peor fue el descubrimiento de que era exactamente a lo que se habían vuelto adictos: un fluido producido naturalmente por la Corona Pollentia, la parte del cerebro que permite la existencia de superpoderes y que aparecía tras un Evento de Disparo.

Y ahora losWards acababan de enfrentarse a una mujer gigantesca vestida como un buzo de principios del siglo XX con todos los poderes que los Merchants habían tenido a la vez, junto con varios nuevos. Era algo grave, pero entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había manera que fuese una coincidencia.

_"¿La persona que trajiste a la Masacre era esta Big Sister?"_ella asintió_"¿Por que no la delataste cuando les dio esa droga?"_

La chica morena le dio una mirada que casi la hizo esconderse bajo su asiento a pesar de que su expresión facial no cambio. Los otros también se dieron cuenta.

_"Uno, antes de acusarla, ellos le robaron sus muestras experimentales cuando aún no había solucionado todos sus problemas"_dijo levantando tres dedos y bajando uno evidentemente cabreada a pesar de no parecerlo_"Dos, sus creaciones actuales no provocan adicción ni en humanos ni en las ratas con las que experimento"_Bajo otro dedo_"Y tres, esta era su noche de presentación y a estos idiotas se les ocurrió atacarla mientras rompía a través de una de las casas de seguridad del Empire 88 sin matar a nadie, solo porque pasaba a usar los MISMOS poderes que esos idiotas sin ni siquiera preguntarle al respecto. Además, ella cambio mi vida"_

Parpadearon ante esa afirmación. Vista fue la primera en hablar_"Así que no habías sido sustituida"_

_"...¿Que?"_pregunto con confusión obvia.

_"Kid Win y yo teníamos la teoría de que tu amabilidad y mejor comportamiento creciente desde el final de las vacaciones navideñas era porque un Shifter te había sustituido y no lograba imitar la personalidad correctamente. Los otros creían que era una trampa para que confiáramos mientras escondías los cadáveres"_explico mientras ella veía entre ellos incredulamente, aunque interiormente admitía que tenían razón para desconfiar_"Parece que quién sea esta Big Sister, fue una buena influencia para ti"_

Ella suspiro antes de volver su mirada a la directora_"Es una Tinker biológica con la capacidad de crear super-sueros permanentes con una sustancia producida por su cuerpo en cantidades regulares que pueden convertir a una persona normal en un parahumano. Cada suero es compatible entre si, lo que permite tener un combo de poderes que en principio no parecen tener relación"_ella levanto una mano y esta se deformo, emplumándose y convirtiendo las uñas en garras aviares antes de que dos cuervos salieran de un agujero en la misma. Tocándolos pudieron comprobar que eran reales antes de que ella les dijera que desapareciesen, que lo hicieron disolviéndose en el aire. Con el permiso de la directora se teleporto al otro extremo de la habitación y luego hizo correr electricidad por su otra mano, que creció una especie de cristales por los que recorría visiblemente la corriente antes de que volviesen a un aspecto normal_"Antes de comenzar a juzgar, estoy aquí con una propuesta por su parte"_

_"¿Y esa propuesta es?"_pregunto escéptica. Ella le sonrió antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar.

**Fin flashback.**

Con una completa sinceridad que jamas admitiría, la idea de tener todo ese poder, todos esos poderes y más en sus manos y las de sus hombres y mujeres era muy tentador. Había sido un infierno burocrático pero el Presidente había aceptado testar los sueros en un equipo de las fuerzas especiales. El equipo había capturado y enviado a Nilbog con éxito a Birdcage en su primera misión tras una semana de entrenamiento por parte de Shadow en sus nuevos poderes y habían aceptado que ella se reuniese con la directora y varios funcionarios fiables para una propuesta de negocios. Que era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí ahora.

Tras casi nueve horas de negociación con la niña, que llevaba su disfraz durante la misma y era sorprendentemente buena en los negocios y la política para supuestamente tener quince años, habían hecho un tratado comercial por dos años en valor de millones a cambio de ocultar aún más su identidad y un 75% por ciento de los beneficios, junto con la aplicación al público comenzando al final del ese plazo ya que tendría suficientes muestras para entonces, sobre todo si los militares le conseguían suficiente beneficio para comprar una granja y hacer a varios animales capaces de expulsar el mismo liquido del que los poderes salían, al igual que ellos usaban ovejas modificadas genéticamente para hacer seda de araña para sus chalecos, junto con los gastos requeridos para su alimentación y cuidado y un acuerdo de confidencialidad con los trabajadores que empleasen.

Aunque el ejercito parecía babear ante las posibilidades y más que dispuesto a pagar cuanto antes uno de los tres generales se quejo al respecto de darles los poderes a los civiles, por lo que explico que los hijos eventualmente heredarían sus habilidades al llegar a la adolescencia, como había probado con ratas de laboratorio, antes de comentarles los fallos en la lucha héroe-villano continuada y decirles su objetivo y razón para sus acciones: había visto durante demasiado tiempo la situación y había llegado a la conclusión de que seria mucho más simple si todo el mundo tuviese los mismos poderes, dando a todos las mismas oportunidades frente a los supers y demostrando lo poco especial que era realmente tener un poder, convirtiendo la lucha héroe-villano en básicamente policías y ladrones.

Ante sus miradas dudosas metió el dedo en la llaga de todo al mundo al señalar que incluso con los Endbringers muertos solo seguían llegando más y en mayor cantidad cada año, a veces incluso atacando varios lugares a la vez en distintos continentes y distrayendo a los dos únicos parahumanos que habían sido conocidos por matarlos previamente, por lo que necesitaban más gente para luchar contra ellos y con todos teniendo poderes sus posibilidades se ampliaban considerablemente. Entonces saco de una bolsa una botella con un liquido plateado oscuro en ella, afirmando que era un inmunizador contra la radiación por si acaso otro Behemoth o algo con un poder similar aparecía de nuevo. Tras ver ningún problema con sus argumentos excepto posiblemente en sus bolsillos y en como podían publicitar poderes que mutaban las extremidades cada vez que se usaban, junto con algunos otros que ella les había mostrado en su informe de **"Experimentales"**, los militares y funcionarios salieron, dejando a ambas solas en la sala de juntas.

Ella le había preguntado si quería recibir una muestra gratis antes de mostrarle un liquido rojo que afirmo que otorgaba una capacidad regenerativa comparable a la de Crawler del Matadero 9, pero sin desarrollo de inmunidad a todo y sin las deformidades, diciéndole que nadie iba a tener que estar conectado a una maquina de diálisis jamas. Además, ayudaría a Panacea a tener menos estrés.

Resoplo ante eso último aunque asintió en acuerdo. Después de todo y aunque tuviese cierto resentimiento hacia los parahumanos, la pobre chica era demandada en todo el mundo por su poder sobre la biología y estaba segura de que ni todo el whisky que le gustaría tomar ni toda la actividad que hacia con su hermana adoptiva le sacaban el estrés.

Tras unos instantes de indecisión cogió la pequeña botella y se bebió su contenido de un trago. Ante sus ojos el agujero por donde metía la aguja desapareció y el bulto en su brazo lo acompaño. Luego comenzó a notar dolor en la zona de la pelvis.

No podía culpar a su creadora. Ella le había advertido que no era lo mismo reconstruir un órgano que hacerlo crecer desde cero y, por desgracia, ella pasaba a tener la segunda opción, que absorbía material que el cuerpo consideraba inútil y nutrientes alimentarios para crear el órgano, lo cuál solo pasaría la primera vez antes de que el poder se estabilizase con el cuerpo y la Corona Pollentia se desarrollase en el cerebro. Resistió gritar mientras sonreía al darse cuenta de que ahora todos podían tener poderes sin necesidad de traumas, excepto si desgraciadamente alguien lo usaba como droga. Esto era un descubrimiento que cambiaría a la humanidad, para bien o para mal, aunque se tardarían años debido a la escasez del producto y toda la burocracia involucrada.

Cuando el dolor acabo se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgada y que había perdido veinte años, a lo que Big Sister explico que el suero debía de haber usado la grasa para crear las células madre necesarias para el comienzo de los riñones y que había quedado material suficiente para poner el cuerpo como nuevo, resultando en la juventud actual.

Antes de que saliese por la puerta para cambiarse de ropa ella le pregunto si quería quitarle el trabajo a Panacea. La dejo sin habla al decir que no solo ella estaba de acuerdo con dar su habilidad a todo el mundo, sino que además usar excesivamente en poco tiempo la regeneración a ese nivel provocaba cáncer. No solo eso, sino que incluso si todo el mundo podía manipular la biología, biologías ajenas de dos personas con esos poderes solo podían ser modificadas si el otro quería y incluso si creaban armas biológicas el propio poder aseguraría la inmunización contra las mismas. Además, la modificación biológica externa y los cirujanos plásticos caerían mucho cuando introdujese los sueros Shifter, por lo que tenia que reunirse posteriormente con varios Thinkers y muchas más personas para ver que nuevos puestos de trabajo serían necesarios.

Unos minutos más tarde ella aún continuaba sentada en su silla, agradeciendo que por lo menos tuviese sus objetivos y las consecuencias de los mismos bien claras.

* * *

_"¡Aquí, Taylor, aquí!"_dijo una voz increíblemente maravillosa para sus oídos. Siguiéndola, vio a su amiga/novia junto a varios chicos y una niña pequeña. Sonrió un poco antes de unirse a ellos_"¿Que tal te fue con la directora? ¿Acepto el proyecto?"_

_"Ella estaba desesperada por cualquier cosa que la ayudase con sus problemas con el alcohol"_obviamente, no menciono que el problema era que no podía beber alcohol en lugar de dejarlo. Miro a la gente reunida_"Creo que conozco a todos aquí"_

_"Dudo mucho eso"_indico Dennis poniendo la mano por delante_"Mi nombre es..."_

_"Dennis, Crish, Missy, Giaccomo, Carl y Sophia. Ya se acerca de esos nombres, los otros nombres y vuestros trucos"_comento aburrida mientras señalaba a cada uno al decir los nombres. Excepto Sophia todos miraban alarmados ante lo que estaba implicando y ella se dio cuenta_"Tranquilos, no es como si no tuviera talento para entrar en vuestro club"_

Respirando aliviados, el grupo de jóvenes parahumanos se metió dentro de una cafetería cercana. El dueño trabajaba para el PRT, así que cuando los vio les indico discretamente la zona privada de la misma.

Tras sentarse en una mesa, Dennis se aseguro de que no había nadie desconocido cerca y miro a Taylor con sospecha_"¿Como sabes todo eso?"_

_"La respuesta es obvia"_respondió mirando a Sophia_"No solo SS habla bastante cuando confía en alguien, sino que nos habíamos encontrado antes"_

Giaccomo elevo las cejas al escuchar el apodo de Sophia con curiosidad, pero cuando abrió la boca pregunto otra cosa_"¿Nos encontramos antes?"_

_"Participe durante la Masacre del Puerto"_dijo, haciendo que abriesen la boca sorprendidos_"Y hace un par de semanas tuve que defenderme de vosotros"_

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos, antes de que Galan dijese el nombre que todos pensaban_"¿Eres Big Sister?"_

_"Al menos no me llamo Preservativo como el chico aquí, pero si, Giaccomo"_respondió_"Soy esa persona"_

Tras eso comenzaron a venir las preguntas que ella respondió educadamente una a una. Entonces Dennis le dijo una pregunta que la paralizo.

_"¿Que clase de relación tenéis?"_ambas chicas se miraron brevemente antes de enrojecer con fuerza. Giaccomo uso su poder y distinguió vergüenza, cariño, amistad y...¿en serio?

_"Debería haber sabido que bateabas para el otro equipo"_señalo con una sonrisa.

_"No fuiste capaz de ver que tu ex-novia te ponía los cuernos con su hermana adoptiva, así que no veo como"_indico Missy con voz plana, ganándose una mala mirada por su parte.

_"Lo que me pregunto es como os conocisteis"_indico Carl, con una mano pensativa en la barbilla_"Dudo que simplemente os tropezarais por la calle un día y decidieseis ir juntos"_

_"Vamos a la misma escuela secundaria desde hace dos años"_dijo Sophia_"Aunque tienes razón, nuestra relación fue...rocosa al principio"_

_"Si, tú eras mi matón y yo tu victima hasta el principio de este trimestre"_afirmo Taylor, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos en la mesa mientras Sophia intentaba hacerse más pequeña_"¡Deja de hacer eso! Ya te perdone después de que tratásemos a mi Judas"_

_"¿Judas?"_pregunto Dennis curioso, pero entendiendo fácilmente la referencia.

_"Si, mi antigua mejor amiga que fue casi violada por una banda y a la que esta salvo una vez que comenzó a defenderse"_indico_"La perra llevaba dos años seguidos acosándome junto a ella y otra chica, Madison o algo por el estilo, pero no me di cuenta de que habíamos acabado nuestra relación hasta que me encerraron en una taquilla y tuve una revelación que cambio mi vida..."_

**Flashback.**

Notando los insectos subir por su cuerpo y sus pulmones vaciarse de aire después de tantos gritos para pedir ayuda dejo de importarle el hecho de que estaba recubierta de basura y tampones usados. Solo podía preguntarse por que le estaba pasando esto.

_"Veamos, Taylor Rose Hebert. ¿Por que te traicionaría Emma? Estuvisteis juntas desde siempre pero ahora te mira como la mierda en sus zapatos mientras va con sus nuevas amigas"_abrió los ojos con comprensión_"No son sus amigas. Emma no quiere amigas, quiere esbirros. Tú la defendiste de un niño mayor cuando erais pequeñas, haciendo una amistad con ella y de repente vas a un campamento de verano y al volver encuentras a una perra en lugar de tu amiga. ¿Solo le pasa a mi o le pasara a las otras dos cuando no les sean necesarias nunca más? ¿Por que razón ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora? ¿Siempre fue así o se transformo en una extraña debido a algo que le paso?"_

Sabia que no la estaba ayudando a salir, pero hablar consigo misma la tranquilizo y le permitió pensar con una claridad mayor que en todos estos años, como si una manta hubiese salido de delante de su rostro y le permitiese ver por fin la realidad. Reflexiono sobre sus matones y dio sus conclusiones en voz alta, sabiendo que era poco probable que alguien estuviese escuchando.

_"Madison. Apenas se de ti. Pareces tener una personalidad infantil por tus bromas pesadas pero no es por eso por lo que estas con Emma y Sophia. Tienes miedo. Ves lo que me están haciendo y te pones de su lado para no ser una victima. Eso es cobarde hasta el punto de que no estoy seguro de como esas dos darwinistas sociales te aceptan con ellas"_

_"Emma, mi Judas. ¿Que he hecho para que me traicionases? ¿Te paso algo mientras estaba en el campamento? ¿Por que no me lo contaste? Yo confié en ti cuando llore por primera vez en mi vida y tú se lo contaste a todos como burla. ¿No llorarías si tu madre o tu padre muriesen? ¡¿Tienes incluso el comienzo mínimo de una conciencia o ves a todos como juguetes en un mundo que gira a tu alrededor?!"_grito con rabia_"Me ves como una debilucha y te las has arreglado para verte como un prodigio ante todos los demás. ¿Son tus pasarelas de modelo por tu hermosura o porque tu padre paga por detrás? Mejor aún, ¿eres virgen todavía o le has estado chupando la polla y abriendo las piernas a alguien para tener todo lo que tienes? Ah, eso es una posibilidad. Casi te violaron, ¿no? Probablemente una de las bandas, quizás los Comerciantes o la ABB, ya que los Neo-Nazis del Imperio 88 no tratarían mal a una chica blanca en su territorio. ¡Ja! El pelo rojo es un rasgo asiático, pero es dudoso que esos imbéciles racistas se den cuenta. Aún así, ¿por que no hablaste conmigo al respecto? ¡Yo nunca hablaría de ello!"_

_"Por último, tenemos a Sophia"lo siento"Hess, que es lo que me impide pensar que Emma se ha unido al Imperio 88 a pesar de que vive en su territorio. Eres una chica fuerte y atlética pero también tienes un cerebro. ¿Por que me golpeas tan físicamente? Veo tus ojos y no veo ningún placer en lo que haces. Tal vez estas estresada y frustrada por algo, puede que relacionado con la familia o otro asunto. Eres una defensora del darwinismo social, pero cualquier miembro afiliado a ese club lucharía batallas personalmente sin dejar escapar a su presa, dándole tiempo a demostrar su valía y luchar por sobrevivir. Emma no es la líder de la manada pero te arrodillas ante ella. Te voy a preguntar por que razón lo haces. ¿Lealtad? ¿Miedo? ¿Respeto? ¿Un secreto?"_solo recibió silencio, pero no es como si esperase que alguien escuchase_"¿Tal vez tienes poderes y ella lo sabe? Eso explicaría la necesidad de sacar tu frustración en algo o alguien. En ese caso, ¿eres un héroe o un villano? Personalmente preferiría villano, porque cada vez que un Endbringer ataca ellos son más que dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para luchar contra los monstruos mientras que los héroes escapan cuando se les da su oportunidad, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto"_

_"Esta lucha es un entrenamiento. Un bando tiene más oportunidades y apoyo por parte de la ciudadanía mientras que el otro usa su cerebro aún más y, si lo que hacen no es muy grave, les envían a una cárcel de la que escapan en poco tiempo. Quieren que entrenéis para luchar contra las bestias y, de paso, fomentéis el turismo y propaganda. Pero no es solo eso. Todo el planeta, incluso los superheroes, tienen corrupción. Siempre existirá la corrupción, siempre existirá el conflicto y, cuando el último Endbringer caiga, lo que quede de la humanidad probablemente intentara matar a los parahumanos. No me gusta pensar eso pero la humanidad lo ha hecho antes. Se que suena un poco hipócrita desde que soy un ser humano pero yo también deseo poder, deseo hacer cosas solo posibles en los sueños como atravesar las paredes como Shadow Stalker o manipular la energía como Behemoth...umm, que raro. Juraría que cuando comencé a hablar conmigo he visto ..., bueno, da igual"_

_"Hablando de Shadow Stalker. Te llevarías bien con ella, Sophia. De hecho, si alguna vez la ves, dile que se sentiría mucho mejor si se centrase en salvar a la gente en lugar de enviar a sus adversarios al hospital. El público también la vería mucho mejor y dejaría de odiarla tanto, ya que necesita llegar a un intermedio entre matar a sus objetivos y dejarlos escapar en lugar de solo ver mientras hacen lo suyo en personas que no pueden defenderse tan bien...¿de donde vendrán estas ideas?"_

_"No lo se"_dijo una voz que no se imaginaba que estuviese escuchando cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a una Sophia con una expresión bastante confundida en la cara, como si se hubiese visto a si misma en tercera persona_"Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlo todo"_

_"Así que me vas a dejar salir sin más"_señalo Taylor con sospecha_"¿Quién te ha mandado a buscarme?"_

_"Ehh...Miss Takada"_dijo avergonzada_"¿Como lo sabias?"_

_"Porque era dudoso que Emma te enviase o que lo hicieses por voluntad propia"_dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la mierda de la ropa y el pelo_"Ahora no se si darle una paliza a Emma..."_

_"Emma tiene una intoxicación alimentaria masiva. No va a volver durante al menos un mes, según la enfermera"_

_"Las intoxicaciones no duran tanto"_

_"Era alérgica a casi todos los ingredientes, así que también entro en coma"_

_"Bueno, el Karma es una perra"_dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras continuaba sacándose mierda de los brazos_"Al menos muestras algo de vergüenza, que es más que lo que ella haría. Creo que me voy a ir a casa a tomarme una ducha, una comida caliente y a la cama antes de decidir que hacer"_

_"Antes de irte, creo que comenzamos con mal pie. Siento haber sido tan..."_

_"¿Gilipollas? ¿Perra? ¿Violenta?"_

_"Si, lo siento por todo lo que te hecho pasar"_sonaba sincera mientras su cabeza bajaba, aunque nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana. Esa era una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en la vida.

_"Digamos que estas en libertad condicional"_le respondió haciendo que levantase su cabeza. Su mirada era esperanzada pero eso no le ofrecía ninguna confianza_"Emma hizo que confiase de nuevo en ella antes de esto. Me va a costar mucho confiar en ti y perdonarte por todo. Pero, mientras tanto"_respiro hondo, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer_"Hola, me llamo Taylor Hebert. ¿Como te llamas?"_

Un poco sorprendida, Sophia tardo algo en responder_"Hola, me llamo Sophia Hess. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"_

_"¿Por que no lo haría?"_respondió cuando Sophia la miro con lo que casi podría definirse como preocupación.

_"¿Es impresión mía o te has hecho más grande?"_pregunto, ante lo cuál ella se miro en el espejo más cercano...

**Fin flashback.**

_"¿Mas grande?_"pregunto Missy confundida_"Debes de medir un metro ochenta o por el estilo"_

_"Solo media uno setenta y dos antes de recibir mi poder y, bueno..."_ella respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y de repente los chicos tuvieron que elevar la mirada ya que repentinamente llego a medir dos metros de alto. Ahora su piel era de color gris perla y, cuando abrió los ojos, se echaron para atrás de la sorpresa. Galan estaba tan sorprendido que tiro la silla para atrás con él aún encima, golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo y provocando varias risas a su costa por parte de los ocupantes de otras mesas.

_"Mierda, ¿como es que tus ojos son tan brillantes?"_dijo aturdido mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentarse. Todos se dirigieron hacia Sophia_"¿Por que no nos dijiste que era una Shifter?"_

_"Porque solo puedo cambiar entre como me miro en este momento y como me mirare a los veintiún años de forma permanente, lo que no solo no es practico sino que además sera demasiado evidente para cuando llegue ese momento"_la miro también mientras volvía a su aspecto civil_"No es como si nos quejásemos al respecto, pero hay una razón por la que siempre estoy tapada completamente con ese traje"_

_"Continuando con el tema, cuando volví a casa vomite mi primer liquido"_ante sus miradas extrañadas ella se explico_"Estaba decepcionada por ese poder hasta que mire con microscopio el mismo y mi cabeza se lleno de información y posibilidades. Pero necesitaba probar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, así que le pedí un favor a ella"_

_"La ayude en la compra de ratas blancas y algo de material de laboratorio"_dijo_"Teniendo en cuenta que sinceramente quería disculparme con ella tras comprobar continuamente durante mis rondas que lo que había dicho respecto a mi actitud era cierto, me pareció un buen pago. Además, le ayude a encontrar un almacén abandonado donde hacer sus cosas en paz"_

_"A medida que pasaron las semanas la gente se comenzó a dar cuenta de que eramos más cercanos, pero por alguna razón no nos importaba. Sin la perra interrumpiéndome y ignorando a sus groupies logre convencer a la directora para hacer test del GED para pasar años aunque Sophia tuvo que amenazarla con irse a Arcadia para que firmara. Sorpresa, estaba calificada como genio y los pase fácilmente"_

_"El hecho de que lograse timar durante años a todos, incluida su ex-mejor amiga y su padre, dice mucho al respecto"_señalo Sophia con una sonrisa_"Aunque fue un desperdicio de potencial que no lo hubieses aprovechado antes"_

_"¿Como te habría conocido si no lo hiciese?"_respondió sonriente_"Además, fuiste tú quién me saco el abismo cuando ocurrió esa situación"_

_"Si, es cierto"_miro a sus compañeros, que parecían interesados_"Cuando los Comerciantes comenzaron a mostrar poderes como los de sus ratas fui a buscarla y la encontré llorando en el suelo, culpándose a si misma de toda la situación. Luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me pregunto algo que me rompió el corazón..."_

**Flashback.**

_"¿Vas a volver a burlarte?"_le pregunto entre lagrimas_"¿Van a volver las cosas a ser como antes ahora que te he decepcionado?"_

_"No lo has hecho"_respondió Sophia tristemente viendo a su amiga, aunque ella no lo reconociese, en esa situación_"No estoy decepcionada contigo"_

_"¡¿Por que me mientes?!"_

_"No lo hago y esto no es tu culpa"_

_"¿Como no puede ser mi culpa?"_pregunto en un tono más alto_"¡Yo cree esta sustancia! ¡Yo soy culpable de esas muertes!"_

No sabia como atajar eso cuando se le ocurrió una metáfora repentina que podía servir para esta situación.

_"¿Un arma es mala?"_

_"Si"_le respondió, con cara de no saber a que venia a cuento.

_"Un arma es un objeto. No tiene emociones, ni sentimientos ni malicia, al igual que tu suero"_explico_"Los únicos culpables de esto son los ladrones y los que se lo tomaron"_

_"Pero..."_

_"¡Dijiste que era experimental!"_le grito, haciendo que se encogiese_"No quería que reaccionases así, pero aún puede ser mejorado. Aún puedes crear versiones mejores sin esos efectos"_

_"¿De...De verdad lo crees?"_pregunto con algo de luz en sus ojos. Luz literal, algo extraño pero no tan inusual en un mundo donde los superpoderes son realidad.

_"Si. Tu poder puede cambiar el mundo, mejorar a la humanidad. No puedes cambiar la naturaleza humana pero puedes eliminar completamente la idea de un posible genocidio. Mejoralo. Dale los mismos poderes a todo el mundo y nadie va a volver a discriminar a otra persona por tener o no tener superpoderes excepto unos pocos gilipollas, pero siempre van a existir esa clase de personas. Puedes estar aquí lamentándote por algo que no podías controlar o puedes venir conmigo y acabar con este problema de forma definitiva"_

_"¿Quieres que los mate?"_pregunto escandalizada.

_"Piénsalo de esta forma. Ellos ya no son personas. Las personas no matan a miles de su especie cada diez minutos. Son un Endbringer. Son un nuevo Matadero 9. Y la única forma de tratar con ellos es matarlos. Tú misma admitiste que incluso Panacea era completamente incapaz de anular tus sueros del cuerpo de tus sujetos de prueba. Si sigues pensando en ellos como personas, piensa que les estas librando de su sufrimiento"_

Ante sus palabras la chica se levanto y ella se sorprendió al ver que ahora media como dos metros de alto y era de color gris, con los ojos brillantes de color amarillo. Se seco las lagrimas con una manga y dijo lo que necesitaba que dijese.

_"Tienes razón"_dijo, llenando su pecho con una alegría extraña que no podía clasifica_r"Hay una caja con las muestras menos inestables detrás de ese póster. Si tuviese tiempo buscaría un tratamiento pero voy a tener que solucionar la situación de otra manera"_

Tras parpadear al ver el primer póster de si misma que había visto en su vida, ella lo arranco y saco un pequeño maletín metálico. Cuando volvió con Taylor lo abrió y miro la gran cantidad de frascos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores. Tenían títulos como **"Regenerador", "Pirokinesia", "Electrokinesia"** y muchos más nombres. La miro sorprendida_"¿Son lo que pienso que son?"_

_"Si, por añadir un agente oxidante logre hacerlos bebibles. Cada uno ofrecen un superpoder de forma permanente, aunque hay que comer en mayor cantidad y con más sal debido a una mayor necesidad de calorías para que no bajen de nivel"_cogió uno etiquetado como **"Murder of Crows"** y, tras abrirlo, se lo bebió de un trago. Sophia se echo para atrás cuando su mano izquierda se volvió aviar y un cuervo negro salio de la misma, mirando curioso a su alrededor. No quería admitirlo pero era una monada.

_"Quiero uno"_dijo mientras la mano de Taylor volvía a la normalidad y ella sacaba otro bote solo para tomarlo de inmediato, con lo que su mano se recubrió en llamas mientras su piel caía. Cuando volvió a la normalidad cogió otro frasco.

_"Por ahora creo que no estoy loca debido a que mi cuerpo genera su propio jugo de poderes, como lo hará el tuyo una vez que consigas uno de estos, pero tendré que crear una muestra que no cree ratas caníbales antes"_se bebió el contenido del bote de un trago_"Sin embargo, puedes coger la de color sangre. Es la única muestra totalmente estable que he creado, por lo que destruí a las ratas y todas las otras muestras de la misma"_

Miro la etiqueta y vio que ponía**"Regenerador"**. Ella parpadeo_"¿Es potente?"_

_"La primera muestra regeneraba tejido por sustituirlo por otro, como musculo con quitina"_hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo_"La segunda regeneraba, pero la velocidad era muy lenta. La tercera me salio demasiado bien, con órganos y extremidades creciendo todo el tiempo. La cuarta consumía el cuerpo del anfitrión. Esta te permitirá regenerar extremidades en días y órganos en horas o minutos, dependiendo del daño y la importancia"_

_"Y eso lo sabes por que..."_

_"No solo mi poder me lo decía sino que además fue la única que probé en mi misma para librarme de las malditas gafas"_saco una navaja y se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo que cerro en el tiempo que le dio parpadear antes de agarrar otro bote. Decidió que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para decírselo.

"_Soy una parahumana"_

_"Bueno, entonces te sera mucho más fácil asimilar los nuevos poderes en tu powerset, con la Corona Pollentia y todo, que si fueras un ser humano normal, donde te dolería mientras un nuevo pedazo de cerebro crece en tu cráneo"_

_"Mi identidad es Shadow Stalker"_ella la miro por un momento con sorpresa antes de poner una cara de "lo sabia" y continuar bebiendo_"¿No te sorprende?"_

_"Me di cuenta de como subió la popularidad de SS y como lo que más resaltaban los testigos era que parecías otra persona, por lo que sospeche que conocías su identidad secreta o que tú eras su identidad secreta"_dejo el bote en el suelo mientras su mano volvía a ser normal_"Esa era la última, ahora necesito algo para lo de la identidad"_

_"Puedo conseguírtelo fácilmente pero..."_miro con incredulidad cuando supo que era el sentimiento alegre de antes, algo que llevaba negando años_"Hay una última cosa que debo contarte"_

_"¿Y esa cosa es...?"_no pudo acabar la pregunta. De repente algo estaba tapando su boca y tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió inicialmente cuando noto que le gustaba y no lucho por separarse. Cerro los ojos y tanteo con su lengua mientras ambas trataban de establecer un dominio. Les encantaba y podrían continuar así por horas pero la alarma sonó y tuvieron que separarse.

_"Aguafiestas"_murmuro mirando a la ventana_"¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana?"_

_"Desde que admití a mi misma que parte de mi intimidación era el hecho de que aún estaba dentro del armario metafórico"_la miro fijamente_"Te gusto, ¿verdad?"_

_"Si, la realidad es que desde que me vino la regla no lograba tener sueños calientes con hombres, solo con mujeres...pero eso es una historia para otro momento. Creo que ahora tenemos que aplastar unas cuantas cabezas"_

_"Pareces mucho más lanzada que antes. ¿Quien eres y donde esta la chica reacia a matar?"_

_"Muerta hace unos pocos minutos. No pueden acusarme de asesinato si la pelea es contra algo calificado como un Endbringer, ¿verdad?"_

_"Supongo"_dijo Sophia antes de tragar el suero. Noto como todo su cuerpo parecía arder durante unos segundos y perdió el aliento. Cuando se acabo la sensación Taylor le dio la navaja, que ella probo recibiendo el resultado deseado. Cuando fue a devolverla le agarro la mano con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a romperla mientras la miraba fijamente desde dentro de sus rizos oscuros.

_"Vas por buen camino, pero aún no confió del todo en ti"_la soltó antes de dirigirse a la puerta_"Vamos, tengo que arreglar un error"_

**Fin flashback.**

_"Y si que lo arreglaste, aunque el traje que usaste más tarde...¿de verdad tenias que apuntar a la entrepierna de Galan con ese taladro gigante mientras lo iluminabas con las luces acopladas al traje tras haberte acercado silenciosamente por detrás? Necesito cambiar de ropa interior tras verte"_

_"¡Me estaba echando los tejos!"_exclamo claramente enfadada al respecto_"Además, no es como si su taladro fuese muy utilizado después de que Glory Girl le hubiese dado una patada en los machos y Panacea lo amenazase con un cambio de sexo. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cuanto ganaría vendiéndoles sueros de cambio de genero a los transexuales..."_

_"¿Estas pensando en dinero?"_

_"Si las cosas me van bien en una década o dos todo el mundo tendrá superpoderes sin problemas mentales cuando lleguen a la adolescencia, por lo que no estoy interesada en jugar a policías y ladrones con los supervillanos, ya que dentro de poco no serán super nunca más, Carl. Al menos les daré la oportunidad de tenerlos a ellos en lugar de convertirlo en obligatorio"_

_"...Eso suena casi como un plan de supervillano y, aún por encima, por medios legales"_dijo Kid Win silbando con admiración.

Los otros aún flipaban demasiado para decir algo al respecto. Giaccomo de repente se dio cuenta de algo que habían comentado_"¿Como sabéis acerca de ese asunto?"_

_"Porque fuimos quienes le dimos la confianza suficiente para que la besase. Glory estaba confundida inicialmente pero luego dijo algo acerca de como no sentía nada con el Pequeño Galan dentro suya y les cerramos la puerta de la habitación. Poco después comenzaron los gemidos de placer"_

_"Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para su ego"_comento Missy mirando su cara miserable_"Pero aún tengo una duda, ¿como llegaste a confiar en ella lo suficiente para comenzar una relación de esta clase?"_

_"En realidad ya hemos llegado al último nivel de relación, pero con tanto menor cerca no vamos a dar detalles"_hubo una cantidad enorme de gemidos de decepción por toda la sala como respuesta.

_"Lo que si podemos decir es como llego a confiar en mi"_dijo Sophia_"Todo comenzó una semana más tarde, cuando la Reina Perra volvió a la escuela..."_

**Flashback.**

_"¡Hola, chicas!"_exclamo Emma Barnes cuando las vio. Sophia no podía creer que la había llamado amiga una vez y miro por todos lados buscando una salida pero, por desgracia, la pelirroja llego antes de que pudiese escapar_"¿Donde esta Debilucha Hebert? ¡Necesito desahogarme en la tramposa!"_

_"Teniendo en cuenta que dejo la escuela para estudiar en casa, esta muy cerca"_respondió sarcástica.

_"¿Así que esta haciendo novillos? ¡Eso es genial!"_respondió, ganándose una mueca por su parte_"¡Ahora va a ser expulsada!"_

Estaba odiando lo alegre que se sentía, pero tenia la munición para cerrarle la boca_"En realidad, ella salto los cursos que le quedaban después de hacer los exámenes especiales"_

_"...¿Que?"_pregunto, esperando claramente haber oído mal la última parte. No es como si la fuese a complacer.

_"Ella tiene un coeficiente de nivel genio pero estaba echándolo atrás por ti"_

_"¡Mientes!"_exclamo. Pero, como si el universo existiese solo para estar en su contra, Mr. Gladly apareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

_"Oh, no digas tonterías. Me sentí orgulloso cuando ella hizo todos esos test especiales"_dijo con alegría_"¡No puedo creer que apenas le hubiese hecho caso, pero incluso un tonto podría notar que ella no estaba poniéndolo todo! ¡Cuando lo hizo nos pillo a todos por sorpresa!"_

_"Te timo, me timo, nos jugo por tontos a todos. Solo necesitaba que la principal causa de negatividad en su vida escolar desapareciese y ella se saco su mascara, una mascara que llevaba incluso durante todo vuestro asunto con Joe Carston a los seis años"_

_"¿Como sabes eso?"_pregunto con un tono sutil de miedo en su voz. Estaría orgullosa de regarlo y dejarlo crecer.

_"Porque ella me lo contó tras demostrarme que el mayor depredador no es el que se burla de su presa, sino el que deja que todos piensen que es débil antes de atacar. Y porque ella ya se bautizo con la sangre de una gran presa"_

_"¿Me estas diciendo que ella mato a alguien?"_pregunto conmocionada mientras que Gladly y Madison iban a por sus teléfonos.

_"Iba paseando por el puerto cuando la Masacre comenzó"_profesor y alumna dejaron de ir a por sus móviles a la vez y se los guardaron en el bolsillo mientras Emma ponía una expresión confusa, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando_"Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿No has visto la tele o los periódicos o escuchado la radio durante tu rehabilitación? ¡Diez mil civiles muertos en la primera hora! ¡Prácticamente todos los malditos supers de la ciudad y el PRT estuvieron involucrados en la lucha! ¡Había reportajes y noticias actualizadas cada DIEZ putos minutos y la cobertura mediática fue equivalente a la del ataque de un ENDBRINGER! ¡Aún hay noticias de sus consecuencias a nivel INTERNACIONAL ahora!"_exclamo, haciendo que su expresión se volviese cada vez más aterrada con cada frase mientras intentaba decir que mentía. Los otros dos y cada otra persona en el pasillo tenia una mueca en la cara al recordar cuando la maldita guerra se había desatado_"Y uno de los supers la encontró con los cuerpos de dos de los monstruos con las cabezas rotas, cubierta de sangre y con un martillo mojado de la misma en su mano. Pateo el culo a otro antes de que ese mismo parahumano la sacase de allí y la llevase a una zona segura. ¡Dime quién es ahora el verdadero depredador!"_

_"¿Y eso lo sabes... ?"_

Sophia saco su teléfono, abrió Youtube, selecciono un vídeo y le entrego el aparato a Emma, que palideció al reconocer a las figuras del vídeo. Luego miro varios otros, incluyendo a Lung y Kaiser luchando espalda contra espalda junto con muchos más héroes y villanos conocidos o no contra la horda de lo que parecían zombis con superpoderes. Los otros dos miraron por encima y se preguntaron como no la habían reconocido antes, dado que ese vídeo apareció en las noticias.

Sophia sonrió al recordar como, tras poner la batalla del lado de los que no estaban drogados, Taylor había matado varios locos en su disfraz civil antes de que la sacase a una zona llena de periodistas fuera del campo de batalla. El hecho de que otros civiles también habían sobrevivido y lograron ser evacuados hacia sus afirmaciones al respecto más creíbles. Se dio cuenta de una sombra en la ventana y sonrió al ver a un cuervo muy reconocible mirándola. Por desgracia, el timbre sonó y tuvo que soportar a Emma mirandola durante todas las clases. Afortunadamente, ese día no había clase por la tarde y podían irse tras el almuerzo.

_"¡Se tu secreto y puedo contarlo aquí si no rectificas lo que dijiste acerca de ella!"_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"¡Sabes perfectamente cuál!"_grito llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería. La puerta se abrió, pero todo el mundo estaba atento a la mesa donde estaban las dos.

_"Te refieres a que bateo para el otro equipo, ¿verdad?"_

_"¡Si! ¡No! Espera un momento, ¿que has dicho?"_dijo con una cara de sorpresa repetida por toda la sala. Incluso los profesores estaban sorprendidos ante esa confesión.

_"¿Has acabado de comer?"_pregunto una voz que todos reconocieron al instante, lo que indicaba que hoy era una de sus visitas semanales irregulares como llevaba haciendo desde que prácticamente acabo el curso, con la decencia añadida de no pasárselo por la cara excepto por un discurso de las razones por las que chupaban cuando aprobó, que francamente tenían que admitir que eran ciertas. A eso se añadía el hecho de que, por lo que sabían, ella podría haber Disparado durante o tras la Masacre, por lo que si la intimidación hubiese continuado podrían haber tenido que lidiar con un Columbine con superpoderes, lo cuál en si mismo era una pesadilla.

_"No, pero he perdido el apetito"_respondió sonriente mientras se levantaba_"¿Sabes acerca de Emma Barnes?"_

_"Si, la perra que se volvió contra su mejor amiga simplemente por impotencia"_miro a varios de los chicos de la mesa asiática que la estaban observando con miedo_"¿Recordáis como os mostré mi opinión acerca del tratamiento de la chica desagradecida?"_ellos solo asintieron y dejaron la habitación de inmediato_"Una imagen vale más que mil palabras"_

Continuaron durante varios minutos poniendo cada vez más pullas y insinuaciones respecto a Emma, que estaba mirando el intercambio de frases como si fuese un partido de tenis intentando hablar sin que saliese nada por su boca, mientras todos los demás se reían viendo como rompían su vida popular de la misma manera que ella había destrozado la vida de una muy diferente Taylor antes. Al final, muerta de vergüenza, iba a decir la otra identidad de Sophia cuando ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

_"Ella lo sabe"_dijo Sophia antes de que ambas chicas se besasen en la boca, no un beso casto sino uno que les hizo preguntarse si lo harían allí mismo. Sophia tuvo que ser agarrada por el culo para llegar a la altura de la chica con la que se besaba, lo que provoco que los pantalones y faldas a lo largo de toda la sala fuesen bastante incómodos para sus dueños. Incluso los pocos profesores que se encontraban en la sala estaban demasiado conmocionados para hablar mientras trataban de hacer que no se notase su excitación ante la imagen.

Nadie dijo nada mientras ambas chicas se iban con los brazos alrededor de la otra.

**Fin flashback.**

_"¡Emma casi entro otra vez en coma por eso!"_dijo Taylor riéndose maniacamente.

_"Si, y ahora tiene que lidiar con el hecho de pasar por lo mismo que pasaste. Por suerte para ella, siempre tenemos la mano abierta para sus disculpas"_

_"¡Y tu comentario al día siguiente de que era el mejor beso de este año!"_rió aún más al recordar la cara que había visto poner a Emma a través de su cuervo, algo muy practico para el espionaje_"¡Ahora todos creen que llevamos AÑOS en una relación secreta!"_

_"¡Y no es una mentira debido a que ellos lo asumen!"_

_"Espero no molestar, pero no parecéis muy preocupadas de que Emma cuente tu identidad por ahí"_

_"Dennins, la rompimos. Entre nuestro beso, que su guardaespaldas parahumano la hubiese dejado y la implicación inocente dada con la frase ella no se atrevería a decir nada y, si lo trata de decir, solo tengo que avisar al PRT para que lo tapen tod_o"

El barman llego con las bebidas pedidas previamente y luego continuaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que tuvieron que marcharse.

Danny Hebert grito cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija horas después, curioso acerca de los ruidos que estaba escuchando.

* * *

Dos personas, un hombre de oro y una mujer de plata, miraron toda la ciudad desde cada angulo posible mientras volaban. Podrían parecer parahumanos, pero eran más que eso. El macho, un hombre con facciones africanas, miro a su compañera, que parecería una adolescente asiática si no fuese porque llevaba treinta años así y estaba totalmente hecha de metal.

_**"¿Crees que lo aceptaran?"**_dijo la hembra con una expresión casi humana.

_"No es seguro. Más Endbringers vendrán. Todos con superpoderes podría darles una oportunidad"_

_"O podría provocar conflicto masivo, Guerrero. Incluso simulaciones pueden ser erróneas. Mil millones de simulaciones contra una solo significa que podría acabar en esa una sin supervisión adecuada"_

_**"Conflicto es base para cambio y evolución, Eden"**_respondió el hombre dorado**_"Primera Cosecha en pocos años. Recoger Fragmentos de parahumanos caídos. El Ciclo debe continuar. No somos Parásitos"_**

**"Parásitos destruirían vida de mundos para producir pocas larvas. Método ineficiente. Nosotros recolectamos material cada varias décadas. Eficiente, autoreplicable y mucho más variado. Todo el mundo o más con amplia variedad de poderes sin efectos secundarios negativos producirá muchas más variantes de los mismos, creando más larvas y energía con mayor eficiencia. Situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Infección humano que nos llamo brevemente la atención con Fragmento Génesis para conseguir humano capaz de crear Fragmentos con poderes idénticos y compartirlos, aceptable. Manipular situación para que trabajen en conjunto y confíen en la otra, aceptable. Actualización de relación de compañeros grupales a compañeros de vida, inesperada pero resistente y confiable para durar décadas por lo que aceptable"**

**"¿Como cuando hicimos trato con Naciones unidas?"**

**"Necesario enseñar humanidad. Necesario darles poderes. Frontera de sector multiversal llena de agujeros. Necesitan defensa hasta que estén listos. Deben saber que estamos de su lado. Parásitos destinados a morir. Elegida para Fragmento mato muchos Parásitos en miles de millones de conjuntos de universos alternos"**

**"El mundo va a cambiar"**

**"Lo hicimos una vez. Lo haremos muchas más hasta nuestra muerte. Nuestros descendientes lo harán también"**

Tras ello, los dos alienigenas se teleportaron a otro lugar y tomaron forma humana. El dueño de una cierta cafetería y una profesora de una determinada escuela. Las profesiones en las que tomaban un descanso cuando no estaban peleando Endbringers o repartiendo Pasajeros. Se habían acostumbrado a las formas humanas tras tantos años y habían comenzado a usar disfraces entre ellos.

A los humanos no les importaba. Después de todo, nadie excepto unos pocos en los gobiernos y unos pocos amigos humanos y parahumanos confiables sabían de sus verdaderas identidades. Y nadie los buscaba excepto durante los ataques, ya que habían dicho que eran demasiado poderosos para la gente de a pie o incluso parahumanos la primera vez que habían aparecido en público. El hecho de que destrozaron Behemoth cuando apareció y se llevaron varias islas enteras como daño colateral golpeo duro a quienes decían que eran unos desconsiderados. Desde entonces los habían dejado en paz.

Y ellos no podrían vivir de otro modo mientras su plan para la supervivencia humana y propia llegaba a buen termino.


End file.
